


High School Shenanigans

by yeoshinkayai



Category: monstax - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Popular Jooheon, SchoolAU, shy minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoshinkayai/pseuds/yeoshinkayai
Summary: Minhyuk is an easy person to pick on and Jooheon never seems to get his shit straight.





	High School Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini one-shot for my younger sis. She’s a Joohyuk shipper ;) May write one more chapter.. maybe lol!

Minhyuk was always the center of attention for the bullies. He was a scrawny and weak guy and just an easy target for everyone else to pick on. It was something new everyday. Toilet water in buckets poured over his head and then came the eggs and powder. Some days they would beat him up and steal his lunch money. Other days they would raid his locker and shove his text books into the toilet seats. Despite all the bullying that Minhyuk ensures, his grades were still always top notch, which students also spreads rumors that Minhyuk would give sexual favors to their home room teacher Mr. Shownu and their physical education instructor Wonho.

Minhyuk was going to endure all of this, just a few more months and he would be out of this hell hole, just a few more months and he’ll be off to college leaving behind these sick bastards whom bullied him everyday. Those bastards who don’t have a future, but live to torture and see others hurt. 

Minhyuk just wanted high school to end soon and he’ll just remain quiet and silent, that was until a certain charismatic teenager, by the name of Jooheon decided to transfer into the same high school as him.

The very first day when Jooheon had transferred, he had chosen to sit at the desk beside Minhyuk, all four seats, front, back, right were open. No one wanted to be seated near Minhyuk, afraid that they would be a target of bullying. Minhyuk always sat by the window, he liked to gaze out the window and just imagine being free from all these no good for nothing shit head school mates of his. And he was sure that the new classmate he just got would be just another pain in the ass.

Jooheon was the talk of the school, his intense stare made shivers run through people’s spines but his smile made these heartless freaks weak, Minhyuk had noted. The girls and guys of the school all had a crush on Jooheon, probably because of the way charisma just oozes out of him and Minhyuk found that annoying. Why, well because Minhyuk in all his life would have never thought that he would ever want to befriend someone from high school and Jooheon was making that difficult.

“Hey.” Minhyuk heard a loud whisper from his like he didn’t hear a thing. “Yo.” Jooheon has poked him on the shoulder with a pencil that he had borrowed from a girl in class. Jooheon never brought his own utensils or books to class nor did he ever do any of his homework. Lord he wished that Jooheon never spoke to him, he just want to be left alone, yet he doesn’t really want to be alone either, does he? “Hey, yo!” Jooheon tapped him again with that no. 2 pencil.

“What?” Minhyuk replied back in a low voice side eyeing him. 

“So you do know how to talk.” 

“Be quick or I’ll go back to ignoring you again.”

“Okay, fine.” Jooheon let out a chuckle, it wasn’t the evil kind that most everyone would give him, it was a... friendly one. “I was just going to ask to borrow your history notes.”

Of course, why would it be anything else. Minhyuk reached into his backpack and pulled the neatly written notes out from his binder and handed it slowly to Jooheon. 

“I.. I’ll need them back... for.. studying.”

Jooheon took out his phone and with a cheeky smile he was waving the phone to show Minhyuk that he was just going to take pictures of the notes. 

Seconds later three other girls came beside Jooheon telling him that they took extra notes just for him, but he thanked them and waved them off, letting them know that he had already asked notes from Minhyuk. The desk was soon crowding up a bit, something Minhyuk was not used to having. He quickly packed all his belongings and grabbed a handful of his history notes that were currently sitting on Jooheon’s desk before tearing them away and walking out of there. 

“Ew, what the hell is wrong with him?”

“What the hell?”

“What a loser, doesn’t he know he’s lucky to even have a hottie like Jooheon sitting next to him?”

The mockery and the talks, he’s heard it all before, it doesn’t hurt anymore... Right?

He had managed to ignore all the students up until lunch time where he silently enjoyed meal, no one tried to kick his ass and steal his lunch money today, but Minhyuk new these idiots had something planned up their sleeves. Just soon after that thought he felt a cold substance being poured over him as it dropped down from his fluffy dark brown hair, down past his face and onto his lap and lunch tray. Orange juice. 

“There, it matches you so well.” A girl, culprit, whom Minhyuk doesn’t know the name of, doesn’t give a care know of laughed as others clapped and slyly scoffed in amusement. Another girl came and poured her whole lunch tray full of food over his head. “That’s for ripping your stupid notes out off Jooheon’s hands while he was still taking a photo of them.”

Minhyuk inwardly scoffed. They were lying on Jooheon’s desk for goodness sake. Fisting his hands so tight until they turned white, Minhyuk remained calm as he pushed his chair back as he stood up, hitting the girl from behind. 

“Ow, you dipshit.”

Without giving anybody a second glance, he stomped out of the cafeteria, passing a happy and cheerful Jooheon who was waving him down from a distance. Jooheon’s smile seemed to die down slowly as Minhyuk made his way closer and didn’t even spare him any acknowledgement. 

When Jooheon made it to the cafeteria there was a huge spill and some rice along with kimchi and other side dishes that was served that day. He can tell what had happened already just by the scene. It annoyed Jooheon to hell and back. Why the hell does Minhyuk just let this all happen, why doesn’t he ever voice anything out!? 

“Jooheon, over here!” One of the girls waved him over as he finished grabbing his lunch and made his way over with a tiny side smile.

“You should have seen it, the look on that stupid Minhyuk’s face when Nina poured orange juice over his perfectly colored hair and right after that Eunbi poured her food right on top of hi-“ She didn’t get to finish her sentence before Jooheon’s fist had met the table hard causing a vibration and everyone at the table to stare at him. 

“You all are nasty prices of shits and you can still dare call yourselves people!?” Jooheon voiced out in disgust before picking up his tray. He hadn’t even touched anything yet. “I’ve lost my appetite.” 

Leaving the girls and some of the boys dumbfounded, Jooheon ran through the hallway that Minhyuk had passed by him earlier. Bathroom that must be where he was at. Upon pushing the door open, Jooheon was correct Minhyuk was in the restroom, wetting his beautiful long fingers under the cold water and combing through his hair with his hands and getting all of what was left in his hair.

Minhyuk only ignored him as if he wasn’t even there. Jooheon stomped over the Minhyuk grabbing a handful of his wrist and yanking Minhyuk close to him.

“Why do you endure all this?”

“It will all be over soon anyways. I have endured this my whole entire life. A few more months won’t hurt. Why fight now, when I’ve managed to stay quiet my whole life?” Minhyuk struggled in Jooheon’s grasp. “Can you let me go?” Jooheon shook his head as his hold on Minhyuk tightens. Minhyuk was a beautiful boy, he knew that the first day of his transfer, hence why he had chosen to sit beside the beautiful man in the first place. He could never understand why the kids at school had chosen Minhyuk to be the target of bullying. Even Minhyuk had a voice that can sooth his soul and he was sure that a smile would suit Minhyuk more than a scowl and the sad look in his eyes that silently screamed out for help.

“I’m going to protect you from now on.”

“Excuse me..?”

“I’m not going to let anyone else hurt you.”

Minhyuk let out an amused laugh as he finally pulled out of Jooheon’s tight grasp. “Like a damsel in distress?” Minhyuk ran his other hand over the wrist that Jooheon held so tightly onto. It was a bit red and Jooheon felt a bit of guilt for having caused Minhyuk a bit of discomfort. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m in distress, but I’m sure as hell am not a damsel.”

Jooheon took tiny steps closing in inch by inch on Minhyuk’s personal space until his lean back came in contact with the marble sink behind him. Jooheon had Minhyuk trapped between his arms on either side as he placed both hands on the edge of the sink. Face so close Minhyuk can feel Jooheon warm and minty fresh breath. He felt a warm mess creeping onto his cheeks. Was he blushing? There has to be no way in hell!

Jooheon’s gaze was intense as he scowled deeply into Minhyuk’s itty bitty soul. And that intense scowl slowly turned into a smile that Had the power to make Minhyuk’s heart skip a beat. His crescent shaped eyes and dimple smiles. 

“I’ve already made my decision.”

And he sealed that promise with an innocent kiss against Minhyuk’s soft pink quivering lips.


End file.
